1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to oscillating vane type rotary pumps or motors and more particularly to a cam type actuating mechanism for oscillating rotor mounted vanes relative to each other in response to rotational movement of the rotor relative to a cylinder.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Rotary pumps or motors including oscillating vanes on coaxial rotor elements are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,396, issued May 8, 1979, to E. F. Landry, for "Rotary Engine or Pump"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,898, issued May 18, 1965, to J. J. Sandone, for "Rotary Engine." While both of these references illustrate that oscillating vane rotary pumps or motors are known in the art, the mechanism for creating the relative oscillation between the vane rotors while the entire rotor assembly is rotating within a cylinder is complex and heretofore has required the machining of complex curved surfaces such as ellipses and various chanels and guideways, as shown by Landry, or internal tracks for receiving balls or keys as shown by Sandone.